1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel oxo-pyridoimidazole-carboxamides which selectively bind to GABAa receptors. This invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions comprising such compounds and to the use of such compounds in enhancing alertness and treating anxiety, overdoses of benzodiazepine-type drugs, Down Syndrome, depression and sleep, seizure and cognitive disorders. The interaction of certain substituted oxo-pyridoimidazole-carboxamides of the invention with a GABA binding site, the benzodiazepine (BDZ) receptor, is described. This interaction results in the pharmacological activities of these compounds.
2. Description of the Related Art
.gamma.-Aminobutyric acid GABA) is regarded as one of the major inhibitory amino acid transmitters in the mammalian brain. Over 40 years have elapsed since its presence in the brain was demonstrated (Roberts & Frankel, J. Biol. Chem. 187: 55-63, 1950; Udenfriend, J. Biol. Chem. 187: 65-69, 1950). Since that time, an enormous of effort has been devoted to implicating GABA in the etiology of seizure disorders, sleep, anxiety and cognition (Tallman and Gallager, Ann. Rev. Neuroscience 8: 21-44, 1985). Widely, although unequally, distributed through the mammalian brain, GABA is said to be a transmitter at approximately 30% of the synapses in the brain. GABA mediates many of its actions through a complex of proteins localized both on cell bodies and nerve endings; these are called GABAa receptors. Postsynaptic responses to GABA are mediated through alterations in chloride conductance that generally, although not invariably, lead to hyperpolarization of the cell. Drugs that interact at the GABAa receptor can possess a spectrum of pharmacological activities depending on their abilities to modify the action of GABA.
The 1,4-Benzodiazepines, such as diazepam, continue to be among the most widely used drugs in the world as anxiolytics, sedative-hypnotics, muscle relaxants, and anticonvulsants. A number of these compounds are extremely potent drugs; such potency indicates a site of action with a high affinity and specificity for individual receptors. Early electrophysiological studies indicated that a major action of benzodiazepines was enhancement of GABAergic inhibition. Recently, those compounds possessing activity similar to the benzodiazepines are called agonists. Compounds possessing activity opposite to benzodiazepines are called inverse agonists, and the compounds blocking both types of activity have been termed antagonists.
The GABAa receptor subunits have been cloned from bovine and human cDNA libraries (Schoenfield et al., 1988; Duman et al., 1988). A number of distinct cDNAs were identified as subunits of the GABAa receptor complex by cloning and expression. These are categorized into .alpha.,.beta.,.gamma.,.delta.,.epsilon., and provide a molecular basis for the GABAa receptor heterogeneity and distinctive regional pharmacology (Shivvers et al., 1980; Levitan et al., 1989). The .gamma. subunit appears to enable drugs like benzodiazepines to modify the GABA responses (Pritchett et al., 1989). The presence of low Hill coefficients in the binding of ligands to the GABAa receptor indicates unique profiles of subtype specific pharmacological action.
With the discovery of the "receptor" for the benzodiazepines and the subsequent definition of the nature of the interaction between GABA and the benzodiazepines, it appears that the behaviorally important interactions of the benzodiazepines with different neurotransmitter systems are due in a large part to the enhanced ability of GABA itself to modify these systems. Each modified system, in turn, may be associated with the expression of a behavior. Depending on the mode of interaction, these compounds are capable of producing a spectrum of activities (either sedative, anxiolytic, and anticonvulsant, or wakefulness, seizures, and anxiety).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,760, PCT publication WO 94/04532, Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 1996, 6 (3), 333-338, and J. Med. Chem. 1995, 38 (1), 16-20 disclose 3-oxo-pyrido[1,2-a]-benzimidazole-4-carboxyl and 4-oxo-azepino[1,2-a]-benzimidazole-5-carboxyl derivatives, useful as muscle relaxants, hypnotics/sedatives, anxiolytics, anticonvulsants/antiepileptics, anti-inebriants, and antidotes for benzodiazepine overdose.